Letters From A Friend
by watergale
Summary: let me say that you need not search for my name for it will appear nowhere in my letter, nether will any spell tell you the owner of these words. I do ask that you not tell anyone of my writings to you or I fear that I would have to stop."
1. An Anonymous Letter

_**AN: letters will apear in bold and all else will look plain. This is my first great fanfic plz R&R**_

Dear Harry,

How are you? I hope you are getting along well. Just before we go further let me say that you need not

search for my name for it will appear nowhere in my letter, nether will any spell tell you the owner of these 

words. I do ask that you not tell anyone of my writings to you or I fear that I would have to stop. Now I 

have a few questions for you. How is your life thus far? I know a little more than the average wizard but 

please do catch me up. How is your adopted family treating you? Are they fair with you? Give you the 

basics of a normal child plus, a little more sometimes? I hope you aren't getting too spoiled. Although the 

other way around isn't good either. I have heard of your battle last year. How did you escape? The details 

seem very fanaticized, that is unless you can defeat voldemort by just staring at him that or you can shoot a 

rainbow jet from your mouth that stuns all evil and malicious? Even if you were able to do the latter, (which 

I must admit would probably stun if not scar him) I doubt my source had gotten it right, and it seems like 

the first is most likely although seems very false as the first, well maybe not as, but very close. I definitely

need to get better resources anyway, you are open to ask me any questions that you have apart from, where 

I am or who I am. Sincerely, 

A Friend

Harry stared at the page in wonder and awe. No one had been contacting him this year, now who was this?

He re read the letter and he still did not believe it. So against his better judgment he grabbed some

parchment and started writing.

Harry's now finished letter sitting on the small desk, he looked it over one last time before he sent it off with the grey speckled owl that sent the letter.

_**AN:That's it for chapter one, hopefully another chapter today! **_


	2. The Reply

_**AN: Hi so I am keeping the identity of our mystery sender a secret for a while longer. Hahaha so plz don't ask. And all text from our mystery character will be in italics. Ps, I do not own the Harry potter books movies and media (and no you cannot buy it on eBay **__**L**__** I have tried) and this goes for the rest of the book as well for the first chapter but that is what fan fic is for! yayayaya **_

_He was sitting in his room worrying a lot for his owl, Dawson. He _

_had been gone more than it should take to deliver a letter. He went to stare _

_out the window when his eyes met a most confusing and terrifying sight. _

_His owl was battling a little rag full of what looked like a bat in a potato _

_sack. Dawson was being dragged down when he whipped out his wand and _

_yelled Stupefy! The effect was instant. As if the thing, and to his horror, his _

_owl was knocked out. The both fell to the ground. And he went outside to _

_retrieve them both. He carried his owl and what he now identified as a very _

_haggard house elf to his house. He put his owl in his cage and the house elf _

_on his bed. He cast some simple but effective charms around it that he knew _

_would work against elf magic to keep him from proofing himself away, and _

_waited for him to wake up. Just when he himself was starting to dose off, _

_the house elf started to stir. He suddenly jumped up and hit his head on an _

_invisible barrier. He snapped his fingers but no crack could be heard once, _

_twice, three time….. All to no avail there was no way he was Apparateing_

_out of there. He started to bang his head against the barrier, saying bad _

_dobby over and over again. He finally stopped and was quietly whimpering. _

_The owner of the owl inquired why the house elf was attacking his owl and _

_he replied "My name is dobby sir and I was after it's post attached to it's leg _

_sir" the man's eyebrows raised and he asked "why on earth would want my _

_post?." The house elf sighted and said "Dobby doesn't want your post, _

_needs Harry potter's post." The man sighed, more trouble for Harry. He _

_continued on, " Why would you want Harry's post then Dobby? Are you _

_some crazed fan?" His last question turned to more of an accusation and it _

_showed on dobby's face. He replied murmuring into the sheets "Harry must _

_not go back to Hogwarts, Harry will be in great danger he must not, so _

_Dobby took his post, sir, because if Harry thought that no one cared about _

_him, he would not go back to Hogwarts" he finished mumbling into the _

_air. The man was surprised by dobby's train of thought. But he recovered _

_and asked a different question instead. "Where is the post you have taken?" _

_Dobby reached guilt-ridden into his pocket. And came out with a stack of _

_letters. The man said to dobby, "I will be giving those to Harry then hand _

_them over." dobby looked like he was going to put up a fight but then _

_handed them over when the man pointed his wand menacingly at him and _

_he relinquished the letters. After looking through them he used the _

_Confundus Charm to make him not steal Harry's mail again and set him _

_outside to wake up. He gave some food and water to his now waking _

_owl and took the letter off his leg And began reading._

**Dear Whoever you are, **

**I probably shouldn't be writing you, but I am in shock. **

**I Have not any mail since the end of term, so naturally, I am utterly **

**surprised. a house elf named dobby came to my house, **

**and to make a long story short, I cannot go to Hogwarts this year. **

**Dobby screwed that up. And to answer your question, my foster family **

**could be worse I could be made to sleep outside, in fact I live in a closet. **

**It could be worse, but it could be better. I can sometimes watch T.V. **

**while they are out and unsuspecting or even sneak a computer game. **

**Oh who am I kidding? My life sucks. I have the world's most dangerous **

**wizard on my tail and I haven't a friend or family until last **

**year. Not to mention I will NEVER see them again thanks to the **

**Dursly's so yeah my life stinks. Sorry I sort of went on a rant fest there, **

**at the second I just needed to blow off some steam. It seems like the **

**world is against me, I wonder if my number was up the fist time and **

**now fate is just pissed, maybe It sent the prophecy just to get even. Well **

**there I go again so…. What can you do? Don't worry I am sadly far to **

**involved in this mystery to tell anyone just yet. What else can I do? I am **

**running out of ink now so I think I will have to end it here, do you think **

**you could send some more ink with your owl? Apparently at the **

**Dursly's we use muggle proper muggle ways muggle of muggle writing, **

**not some forbidden magic way, **

**Stupid muggle git. Mad as Hell,**

**Harry **

The man took some time to take this all in. They were horrible Harry had a

right to rant all he wants because, he lived in a closet, _**a closet!**_ infuriated he

began a reply attached it to his owl, and almost flew it out the window when

he remembered ink. With a few choice cuss words, he called back his owl

and attached two pots of ink and a extra note and sent him off still fuming

when he went to bed.

_**AN: stayed up pretty late to get it out tonight and make it long your welcome! Haha but more serious plz R&R! I will be having a poll asking when I should revile my anonyms writer, so vote vote vote! Let's try to get to 5 reviews then I will post the next chapter, thanks watergale5 **_


	3. Ink and Owls

_**AN : OK I am going away 2 camp for 2 weeks and I am coming back on the 23 soooo I am updating anyway but next time let's try for 3 reviews. BTW THANKS! To my first reviewer Eovin! You rock**_

_**SOOOOOO on with the story.**_

Color changing ink? At fist when the owl had came in nothing mattered but the letter now

harry was preoccupied with the swirling liquid. Harry had seen it in a shop in diagon ally,

but he had never bought any for the pure frivolity of the matter, sure he had gold stored in

Gringotts but unlike most kids he did not have parents to replenish that stockpile. He had

to space it out until he could get a job himself. In any case it gave him great pleasure to

write down his name, tap it with his wand, and turn the letters a great deep green then

again to a plum purple and finally each one of the letters had their own color. Harry l

ooked at his name which were now changing colors rapidly and smiled at the bit of magic

that made him feel somewhat closer to the magic world. Finally he sat down and read the

letter.

Dear Harry,

I have confiscated letters from dobby, and will be sending them to you forthwith. He put 

up a good fight and the little thing roughed up my owl pretty bad, Harry noticed the owl

seemed to be molting but he will not be confiscating any more of your friend's mail. I 

have with me letters from, a Ron Weasely, Hermione Granger, and Hagrid of coarse I k

now Hagrid. I have sent you 2 pots of color changing ink, you have probably either had 

some or seen how it works before but just in case you don't you just tap whatever you 

have written with your wand while thinking of your color, and it will change to that color, 

and this does not count as magic so you are not breaking any rules. There is also a few 

extra features I have cast upon these such as you can make it invisible to everyone but the 

intended reader or make the letters scramble them self only to revile if another has got a 

password. I hope this makes your time a bit more passable. Now onto the questions, what 

do mean that you will never see them again, what did dobby do? I am still waiting to see 

how you defeted he who must not be named. Well the day is growing dark I better send 

this off. 

Sincerely,

A Friend

Harry finished the letter, and he was beaming. Not only does he have a bit of magic for

himself, but now he could see his friend's letters too. He lay back for a while when he

remembered the owl waiting for his response. He first gave it some food and water and a

treat for waiting, then he began, using his new ink very sparingly, and changing colors

every few letters writing his reply.

_**AN: Ok this isn't a totally long chapter but I HAD to write down my happy chapter before going off to camp. I will try to write another tonight and defiantly proof the others Thanks all! Bye! **_


End file.
